Too Much
by RandomRyu
Summary: Carl can feel panic rising in his chest as he pulls in short gulps of air. Even so, adrenaline floods his veins along with a rush of renewed lust. His eye opens wide, and he's met with Negan's intense, unfaltering gaze. - This is just straight up smut, no plot really. Negan chokes Carl until he's a twitching, shaking mess.


Teeth clash as they kiss roughly, a mess of limbs as they cling to each other. Negan's hands hold up the smaller, thin boy but at the same time grope him all over; Carl leaning into every single touch and gripping the front of Negan's leather jacket so hard that his knuckles are white. Hitched up on the desk, he has his slender legs wrapped around Negan's waist, pulling him closer and closer. He can feel the man's arousal against his ass through the layers of their clothing, and he takes advantage of that by grinding against him, only making Negan's touches rougher, more frantic.

"Off. Now." Negan growls, pulling at Carl's flannel and shirt underneath. Carl complies and with the help of Negan, he's completely naked in less than a minute. Negan stays mostly clothed, though. Carl isn't bothered by it. For some reason, being fucked while his partner is completely naked save for their belt and front of their jeans undone is such a turn on. Part of it is humiliating, but Carl has learned that he gets off on being humiliated thanks to Negan.

Negan's hands are instantly back on Carl's body, pulling back into the position they were in before. Carl leans up and the man meets him halfway, connecting their lips once again. Their teeth still clash, but they don't care. Carl bites Negan's bottom lip, and the action spurs Negan on, pulling back only to dive back in and place open-mouthed kisses over Carl's jawline, trailing down his throat. Carl turns his head to the side to expose his neck even more, hair falling over the exposed, mangled wound where his right eye once was. Carl feels teeth graze his skin and he inhales sharply, hands trembling as he lets go of Negan's jacket to wrap his arms around the man's broad shoulders, pulling him in close.

While he works on sucking dark bruises onto Carl's neck, Negan's hands go down to grope Carl's ass, scooting him a little bit off the desk, but still balancing him so he doesn't fall down. Carl can't help the embarrassing gasps that come out of him. He's never quiet when they do anything sexual, but Negan never tries to silence him or make him tone it down. He loves the way Carl moans and begs, and if someone hears him, he doesn't care. They're in an upstairs bedroom in one of the vacant houses a few homes away from where Negan's men are ransacking Rick's group's houses, so there's less of a chance they'll be interrupted or walked in on.

"They see the marks I fucking leave on you?" Negan grunts against Carl's neck, breath scalding hot against the boy's skin. Carl whimpers and nods in response, his mind too clouded and overwhelmed to find the words to speak. "Good, they know who you fucking belong to."

He knows who the 'they' is that Negan's talking about- his group. His dad, Michonne, Rosita, Eugene- all of them. He's tried hiding the marks with scarves or turtlenecks, but he knows other people can see right through him. Especially when he and Negan emerge from one of the vacant houses down the road when Negan comes to pick up his supplies, both of them smelling of sex and Carl's voice scratchy and raw like he's been screaming. It doesn't go unnoticed how Carl walks with a slight limp for a few days after one of Negan's visits. No one says anything, but Carl can feel the tension.

Negan pulls back for a moment and Carl falters as the man pulls off his heavy leather jacket, throwing it aside so it's not in the way; grabbing a small bottle from his pocket before he discards the jacket. He wears a plain white undershirt underneath, and Carl can see the hint of a tattoo peeking from under one of the sleeves.

Carl perks up and holds on tight to Negan as he suddenly lifts the boy, only to move him to the twin sized bed a few feet away. Once Carl hits the surface Negan is looming over him.

"Spread your legs," Negan commands, free hand pushing against Carl's inner thigh.

Carl complies, spreading his legs. His hands grab at the blanket underneath them at his sides, watching as Negan's hand on his thigh trails lower and lower until he presses a finger against Carl's entrance. Not pushing inside just yet, just putting blunt pressure against the hole with the pad of his index finger. He chuckles as he feels Carl's already wet and open.

"Did you already fucking finger yourself so you're all ready for me?" Negan laughs, a new rush of arousal burning in his veins. Carl nods again, giving a quiet "uh-huh" and a sharp intake of breath in response as Negan pushes in two fingers already. "What a nice fucking surprise."

Once his fingers are fully inside, he crooks them a certain way that makes Carl suddenly gasp, moving his hips down against the intrusion; a blush spreading over his pale skin.

"Everyone's stressing out about me taking a bunch of your precious supplies and you're holed up in your room fucking yourself on your fingers." He takes a moment to flick open the cap on the small bottle he took out of his pocket, squeezing a little more lube over Carl's hole. He lets out a frustrated grunt before he fumbles with his belt and the front of his jeans; pulling out his cock so it isn't confined in his tight jeans anymore. Carl can't help the way his legs spread a tad wider at the sight, wordlessly encouraging Negan to go further.

"Did you cum?" The older male asks as he pushes those two fingers back inside again, closing the cap of the bottle and placing it on the bed, in reach so he can easily get to it. He works up a steady pace with his fingers, his other hand resting on Carl's inner thigh, ghosting over the sensitive skin, tracing higher and higher. This has Carl squirming, breathing in short in-and-out puffs; a broken moan spilling from his lips as Negan's large hand wraps around his cock.

"N-No," Carl manages to finally speak, but he hates how weak he sounds. That thought is forgotten once Negan starts to stroke him, thumb teasing the already leaking slit at the tip.

"Bet you wanted to." Negan dares to add a third finger, and even if the stretch burns, Carl's dick twitches. The boy's hips arch up into Negan's hand, but with every thrust of Negan's fingers he presses downward. "Bet you wanna cum right now, huh?" His grip tightens on Carl's length, twisting his hand on the upwards stroke.

"F-Fuck," Carl sighs, still bucking his hips. His body is shaking, a thin layer of sweat making his skin glisten. He bites his lip, his remaining eyebrow furrowing in concentration. He doesn't pull away, even if he can feel his orgasm coiling up inside of him, threatening to let go. His head falls back against the pillows, all worry of other people hearing him cry out in pleasure gone; gasping and cursing under his breath. He wants to feel Negan inside him, but he doesn't want this attention to stop.

"Fuck, you're so fucking pretty." Negan knows that the boy is close, but he fingers him rougher, strokes him faster. Carl is practically puddy in his hands, melting with every stroke and touch.

"Keep going, k-keep going, please-" Carl begs, voice cracking. He doesn't care how vulnerable he looks and sounds right now.

Just as Carl's cries become more frequent and higher pitched, Negan pulls his hands away. Carl whines even louder, but his body still tenses up; cock throbbing as he comes untouched on his stomach, hips still moving in search for any friction, but finding none.

While Carl is still in the throes of orgasm, Negan slicks up his cock and pushes into the boy; gripping his slender hips to pull him closer, go deeper. Carl yells this time, but he doesn't push Negan away. Instead, he scrambles to grab at anything, one hand ending up gripping Negan's arm and the other one tangled in the blanket. He sobs with all of the sensations suddenly happening, but he doesn't try to struggle and pull away, instead laying there and trying his best to meet Negan's harsh, strong thrusts halfway.

"God, you're such a goddamn slut, aren't you?" Negan narrows his eyes, watching Carl's face contort in pleasure. A steady string of loud, desperate moans escape him now, and Negan knows that his voice will be absolutely wrecked afterwards. "You fucking came without me even touching you, and you're still fucking hard. Could probably make you cum so many fucking times until you pass out from all the fucking pleasure."

One of Negan's hands, the one Carl isn't holding onto for dear life, goes up to Carl's throat. His hand easily fits around Carl's thin neck, and he presses down; squeezing tight but not too tight. He puts enough pressure on Carl's throat to make him gasp for air and make pretty little whimpering noises, but he doesn't press down as hard as he physically can.

Carl can feel panic rising in his chest as he pulls in short gulps of air. Even so, adrenaline floods his veins along with a rush of renewed lust. His eye opens wide, and he's met with Negan's intense, unfaltering gaze. The man has a determined, concentrated expression on his face but he still holds that cocky smirk that makes Carl want to punch him right in the jaw but kiss him at the same time. That stare along with all of the different sensations going on all over his body makes him feel like he's on fire, skin burning and Negan's touch only making the fire burn brighter.

"N-Neg-gan-" Carl's visibly trembling now, whole body shaking. He feels like he's going to cum again, another orgasm threatening to spill over. Even so, he feels like he's going to pass out, eye blinking slowly and fluttering closed.

"Fuck, gonna cum in that tight little ass of yours, want you to feel it leaking out of you when you go back to your friends. Want you to remember how fucking good I fuck you until you're nothing but a gasping wreck." Negan grunts, as lost in the moment as Carl is. But he sees how Carl is trembling, how his breathing falters and his eyelids get heavy.

Carl gulps in air as Negan suddenly pulls his hand away from his neck, but he makes an embarrassing noise that's more of a high pitched cry when he goes right to stroking Carl again.

Carl lets out a choked off scream that's a mixture of cursing and Negan's name as he comes a second time, intense sensations rolling over his body in waves as he spills over Negan's fist. There's spots in his vision even when he closes his eye. Feeling Carl tighten around him and seeing how he shook and completely lost it pushed Negan over the edge; pressing himself into Carl as deep as possible before coming. His nails dug into Carl's skin where he was still grabbing his hip. There was definitely going to be bruises left there soon after.

Negan tries not to double over and fall onto Carl, bracing himself with the hand that jerked off Carl on the beside the boy's body. Both of them just sit there, trying to come back down to reality.

Negan leans back, pulling out of Carl, amused by the thin streak of cum that leaked out of his thoroughly used hole.

"You alive, kid?" Negan asks, moving Carl's legs off to the side so the boy is laying down completely. He himself gets up, pulling up his jeans and boxers and zipping them back up, buttoning them and securing his belt once more. He didn't care about the lube and cum still slicking his softened cock. He grabs the bottle of lube and slips it back into his leather jacket before pulling it on again, leaving it unzipped. He allows Carl to lay there and try and relax for a minute as he gets himself together. He pulls on his boots before he goes back over to the bed.

"Did I fucking break you? Did I make you cum that hard? Damn, didn't know I was that good." He grins, and Carl glares back at him. It doesn't come off as threatening since Negan just saw him as vulnerable as he ever will be. "Come on, we have to get back. They're probably wondering where the fuck we went."

Carl slowly sits up, swinging his legs off the bed just so sit on the side of it. His body hurts and there's hickies all over his neck, bruises in the shape of Negan's hand across his adam's apple.

"Fuck you," Carl speaks, glaring at Negan again as the man hands him his clothes.

"Well, you just did, kid," Negan says, grinning like an idiot. "Unless you want to go for round two. Or three, in your case."

Carl gives him a look again as he slowly pulls on his boxers and jeans.

"Fine, fine." Negan laughs, raising his hands in defeat before letting them fall back to his sides. "Enough for today."

He grabs Lucille and whistles a tune while Carl finishes getting dressed. After a few long minutes, Carl stands up, pulling on his flannel and hat last. He's left his eye uncovered for a while now thanks to Negan, so he doesn't bother finding anything to bandage it up or cover it. He stands up, wobbling, wincing at the feeling of cum shifting inside him, threatening to leak out of him. He does his best to walk normally, but there's an awkward step in his stride.

"Not gonna cover those pretty marks on your neck, huh?" Negan reaches out, fingertips ghosting along the bruises. Carl sucks in a breath, a mixture of annoyance and leftover arousal. He still wants to kill Negan. He still hates him and wants him dead. But at the same time he wants him, and that's why he keeps going back to him for this. It's wrong, dirty, and immoral, but he can't help the way his heart beats faster when the man merely looks at him, and the way his skin tingles when he barely touches him.

"No. Doesn't matter, they'll see anyway." Carl tries not to speak too loud. Even at a lower volume, almost a whisper, his voice still sounds raw and used.

"Hm, good excuse." Negan pulls his hand back from Carl's neck, simply just admiring his handiwork now. "At least your hat hides your sex hair." He flashed one last smug smirk before he turned and faced the door, leading the way back.


End file.
